Today vehicle systems may allow features to be enabled or disabled based on a determination of a portable device (e.g., key fob) being located within a predetermined proximity of a vehicle. Many of these systems require an individual to perform some type of action to instruct the systems that the portable device is within the predetermined proximity of the vehicle to enable or disable particular features of the vehicle. For example, some systems require individuals to input specific buttons on a key fob in a specific manner in order to instruct the systems to actuate powered unlocking or locking of the vehicle doors.
It may be determined that the portable device is in proximity of the vehicle based on signals that are exchanged between the vehicle and the portable device. It is a common occurrence that such signals between the vehicle and the portable device may be interrupted in an electronically noisy environment thereby precluding the enablement or disablement of one or more features as an individual holding the portable device walks towards or away from the vehicle. In particular, an electronically noisy environment may preclude the portable device from receiving LF signals from the vehicle and/or may preclude the vehicle from receiving LF signals from the portable device. This may lead to an inconvenient situation where a user may have to remove an interfering device (e.g., mobile phone) that causes interference of LF communication or move the portable device away from the interfering device to allow the features of the vehicle to be enabled or disabled based on the proximity of the portable device to the vehicle.